


In those yours soft lips

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Confessions, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Saitou | Bea (Background), Sense of guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: "As much as he loved being the Champion, sometimes having all those eyes on him was stressful. He loved the battles, the adrenaline of the competition and the satisfaction of the victory, inspire the younger ones, less the responsibility he had as Champion.Leon took off his hat and watched it carefully as he traced with a finger the golden lines that united in a crown, that same crown that now seemed to weigh too heavily on his head. He ran a hand through his hair, now in front of the locker and then rested his forehead on it, tired.He closed his eyes in an attempt to distract himself as much as possible, catching his breath, and to remove from his mind the image of Bea almost in tears when a sound of approaching footsteps, echoing in that empty room, drawn his attention.He opened his eyes again, straightening as he turned to the one who had entered, surprised to see Raihan with his gaze fixed on him."
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	In those yours soft lips

Leon tried to catch his breath, still with the post-match breathlessness, continuing to keep his gaze down on the unconscious Rhydon in front of him. At the center of the stadium, he had not yet moved a muscle since he vehemently exclaimed the move that had put an end to the battle.

His gaze shifted when the sound of footsteps, at high speed, drawn his attention to see Bea kneel beside her faithful Pokémon.

Leon felt an annoying grip at the level of his stomach but it lasted only a few seconds, hearding the audience cheering and screaming the name of the Champion while Charizard touched his arm with his muzzle, realizing that something was wrong.

Leon smiled, raising his fist to the sky as a sign of victory causing a loud cheering from the audience and then turning to caress Charizard reassuring him.

For a moment, just for a second, the idea of extending a hand to Bea to help her get up and congratulate her touched his mind but when he looked back at her he realized that she was keeping her head down, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze.

Leon bit his lower lip realizing that it was better to leave her with her thoughts, not wanting to make things worse, and greeting the audience he headed for the locker room.

When he reached it, he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. As much as he loved being the Champion, sometimes having all those eyes on him was stressful. He loved the battles, the adrenaline of the competition and the satisfaction of the victory, inspire the younger ones, less the responsibility he had as Champion.

Leon took off his hat and watched it carefully as he traced with a finger the golden lines that united in a crown, that same crown that now seemed to weigh too heavily on his head. He ran a hand through his hair, now in front of the locker and then rested his forehead on it, tired.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to distract himself as much as possible, catching his breath, and to remove from his mind the image of Bea almost in tears when a sound of approaching footsteps, echoing in that empty room, drawn his attention.

He opened his eyes again, straightening as he turned to the one who had entered, surprised to see Raihan with his gaze fixed on him. He was looking at him seriously, as if trying to understand what was going on in Leon's head with his hands in the pockets of the large hoodie, still standing near the entrance.

Leon was sure he had seen him in the stadium stands, a way to study his rival or at least that was what Leon had thought about, but he never expected Raihan to follow him into the locker room after the match.

Leon stiffened, unable to understand what Raihan's intentions were. He tried to smile at him as best he could to look cheerful and positive as usual, not wanting Raihan to see him in that state, but all that came out was a clearly forced smile, getting an annoyed grimace from Raihan as he began to approach.

Leon tightened his grip on the hat instinctively, still in his hands, when Raihan stopped a few centimeters from him.

Raihan continued to observe him in silence, chasing Leon's gaze on his own, but as soon as Leon tried to open his mouth to ask what he was doing, Raihan shut him up bending down to rest his lips on Leon's in a chaste kiss.

Leon's eyes widened, suddenly feeling his heart beat wildly in his chest, unable to move and react despite Raihan still had his hands in his pockets, barely touching him only with his lips. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it was enough to take his breath away.

When Raihan broke away, Leon couldn't utter a word by watching the other smile.

"You did good, out there." He congratulated him, Raihan, and then turned around and left in silence like he had arrived.

Leon instinctively reached out to Raihan in an attempt to grab his arm, leaving his hand in midair when he was alone again. He brought his hand to his lips, incredulous still feeling the warmth of the other on them.

  


  


  


Leon kept his head down with his eyes fixed on his shoes after umpteenth post-match interview.

He always needed a minute with himself before leaving the locker room lately, trying to create in his head ready-made answers to the absurd questions he knew they would ask him, aware that he didn't know his adversaries enough to answer those questions.

The adversary he had beaten that day was just a kid, perhaps of the same age as his brother. He had seen a little of himself in his gaze, making him go back to when he was a little boy.

He remembered how he felt when he beat the Champion at the age of ten, earning that title. He also remembered how some insinuated that it was just pure luck, the luck of a kid, and how this had only spurred him to give his best in the following years by showing that he really had talent.

Journalists knew how to be really cruel with words when they wanted, even now they didn't save themselves with him. A small minority, but still present. Leon didn't care much, he didn't have much free time to read every article about him, but sometimes he stopped to read those about his adversaries wondering what pungent questions the journalists had reserved for them.

He often wondered what would happen if he didn't win, how he would feel or what he would do next. And it was in those moments that he thought, with a spontaneous smile on his lips, to Raihan and his determination. It didn't matter how many times he won against him, he knew that Raihan would never hold back from a challenge. Each year he proved himself worthy of being the Champion's only rival. Leon admired him for this.

Leon felt his cheeks warm at the thought of Raihan, realizing that their last meeting had been right in that locker room with Raihan's lips on his. They hadn't talked since then. Leon wasn't sorry for that kiss, on the contrary he had liked it and a lot and it was precisely this that had put him in difficulty.

A pair of shoes, large and familiar, entering his field of view brought him back to reality but even before he could raise his head, he felt a slight pressure on his temple.

Leon blushed when he realized that Raihan was kissing his forehead.

That day Raihan said nothing before went out, leaving Leon once again confused as he slid across the floor, his back against the locker, suddenly feeling his legs weak.

  


  


  


The third time that happened Leon had waited for it all day, so much that he feared that this might distract him during the battle. Nonetheless Leon won once again, keeping his undefeated Champion title safe.

After the match Leon had greeted the public, as usual, meeting Raihan's gaze. Leon's throat had suddenly become dry as he felt an unstoppable desire to run towards the locker room burn in him, certain that he would find Raihan there already waiting for him.

Once he reached it Leon hadn't moved, still breathless, keeping his gaze fixed on Raihan as he approached.

When Raihan's lips rested on his cheek, Leon closed his eyes savoring that moment in an attempt to memorize it as much as possible as if a part of him knew that this would be the last time having the feeling that this lasted longer than the others. When he opened them again he put a hand on Raihan's chest finding the strength to move away this time.

Raihan looked at him, a little sorry for the sudden detachment but not surprised.

"Why are you doing this?"

Raihan put his hands in his pockets, serious. "I don't like seeing you that way."

Leon frowned, confused by his answer. It wasn't what he expected.

"It's not your fault if you have talent." Raihan continued, watching the other's expression change along with his emotions, leaving indignation to take the place of confusion.

"I know this very well!" Leon answered curt, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not that I want to lose anyway."

"Oh, I know." Raihan stated smiling as he leaned back on the locker next to him. “You like it too much, plus you wouldn't bear to see your Charizard wounded. He is your best friend, after all."

Leon fell silent, surprised to hear how much Raihan really knew him. He understood all of this just by looking at him, Leon wondered if there was something he was missing.

"Don't worry about them, over time they will understand and improve thanks to you."

Leon looked away. He didn't want to talk about them, his adversaries, he hardly ever did it and not because he felt superior as many wanted to paint him in their articles, but because it was the only topic that disarmed him. Maybe this was the Champion's only weakness, this and the guy he was facing at that time still not understanding why he was trying to make him feel better.

"If you say so." He said in a whisper.

"Trust me, they will also start to admire you... As I do."

Leon snorted. "Do you admire me?"

"Of course I do, am I your rival or not?" Raihan said starting to move away from the locker, continuing to look at him as if he were waiting for an answer.

Leon opened his mouth but no sound came out of it while he kept his gaze fixed on the back of the other who had now reached the locker room door.

"It's not a justification anyway." Leon yelled to make himself heard.

Raihan turned to look at him with a smile still on his lips. "You're right. I'm sorry if my attentions discomforted you, it won't happen again." He promised before disappearing down the corridor while Leon was biting his lip, frustrated and unable to reply.

  


  


  


The next day, Raihan wasn't there to greet him in the locker room.

Leon felt a tight knot in his throat, a bitter morsel to swallow but after what they had said the day before, he didn't expect to see him. Yet a part of himself had hoped for it.

He didn't want it to end, he didn't want Raihan to stop waiting for him, to touch him, to kiss him but it wasn't just that. He liked Raihan's presence, he even managed to calm him.

Although they were rivals, Raihan had always been there for him. He had understood him better than anyone else despite the mask that Leon was often forced to wear, had made him feel loved in a completely new way. It wasn't the love of the audience nor a brotherly love, not the love of victory or competition. It was something much stronger and Leon hadn't had the least control on it.

Leon felt his feet move by themself, lengthening his pace more and more until he ran out of the locker room and walked at great speed down the corridor in search of Raihan.

He found him outside, outdoors, still near the entrance to the stadium.

"Raihan" He called out loud, cheerful without stopping his run.

Raihan turned in surprise, recognizing the voice, and then found himself backing away with Leon in his arms intent on kissing him regardless of who was watching them.

"You saw the match." Leon said once detached, still remaining a few centimeters from the other's lips. It wasn't a question, he already knew the answer.

"As always." Raihan replied smiling.

"As always." Leon repeated in a whisper, imitating the other's toothy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with another Raileon!  
>  Actually with this short story I'm procrastinating, because another long story is waiting for me but I liked the idea and therefore I wrote it straight away.  
>  Thanks for reading it and getting this far, I hope you enjoyed it.  
>  Let me know what you think, see you next time!
> 
> Where to find me:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq)[Tumblr ](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
